


The kids are (gonna be) all right

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "We saved the planet-  we saved humanity and changed the future! No one thought we could make it, but we did… and if we managed such a  feat, it means we can do anything - which means that you and Daisy can learn to be civil with each other again, because I swear to you, we’re all that close to shut you in a dark closet just to force you two to deal with each other like normal people do!”When he discovers his time-traveling grandson's thirst with the woman who swore to never forgive him, Fitz doesn't handle things too well. At least, according to his wife.





	The kids are (gonna be) all right

**Author's Note:**

> Au-ish, set after an end where at least the four of them is left alive and the Earth is still where it's supposed to be. Title loosely inspired by the 2011 movie with Mark Ruffalo, "The Kids Are All Right". Spoiler for the current season.

_ My name is Daisy, and I’m a gluttony for guilt,  _ those were the exact words that crossed Daisy’s mind as she sighedin pleasure. She was doing something very, very wrong – and yet, how could it really be, when it felt so damn good?

“It still doesn’t …” She stopped talking. She bit her lips, trying hard not to moan, to not show him how much she was enjoying herself. But it was hard to.

Because _she was_ enjoying herself, truly.It wasn’t just the fact that a)she was having sex again after a long, long time and b) the man currently on top of her really liked to think about her first and foremost (and more than once). 

It was… well, it was _how_ he was doing it. 

He _was_ good in bed, there was no denying it( _and_ he was good on her table, against a wall, in the shower and pretty much everywhere else), but it wasn’t his technique. Because what he lacked in… refinishing touches, he made up in enthusiasm. 

“Seriously, though, it doesn’t mean anything. And…” Daisy took big breaths – not to get courage, but because he had kissed her so much that she was kind of having troubles breathing normally.“And this time is _really_ the last time, okay?” 

“I, I know, and, it’s fine. If, if that’s what you want…” He nodded slightly, looking at her with those huge eyes of his. His eyes, they were his most expressive trait. One look, and she could say what was going through his mind, no matter what words escaped his lips, no matter what his actions said. His eyes couldn’t lie. 

(It was, probably, a family thing.)

He was a little bit goofy in bed. He wasn’t the Latin lover he had tried to pretend he was when they hard first met, but she guessed it wasn’t just that. It was like he was experiencing things anew – likehe could finally breath, enjoy himself, take his time as he didn’t have to fear for his life and those of the people he knew any longer. 

But… It was also like he was _scared._

Scared of hurting her, as, despite being a former Destroyer and a super-spy with Alien DNA, she was delicate and fragile and could break in any instant.

Scared that she would keep her promise, and that any time could be the last time, so that any movement, any touch had to be tentative, and careful, and so, so slow, as to better commit it to his memory. 

Scared of being hurt, because she had seen his eyes – had heard his whispered confession once when he was high on painkillers( after a particularly gruesome attack from the “monster of the week”, as Hunter liked to call them) and she knew that, for him, it was much more than just sex, and it meant _the world_. 

Daisy sighed as she got lost in his eyes, wondered for what felt the millionth time why she kept coming back to his bed night after night if it really meant nothing to her- if _he_ really meant nothing to her - and then, deciding that it was food for thoughts for another day, she run her fingers through his short hair and guided him back where he was supposed to belong (for the time being, at least), in her arms busy kissing her. 

They were so caught in each other, his hands doing marvelous things to her breasts as he kissed her neck, open-mouthed, that they didn’t hear the door open. 

“So, how is our favorite…” a sweet, feminine voice said, before screaming as she was going on fire. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY GRANDSON’S BED!?” A man screamed, with evident fury. 

Daisy and Deke immediately parted. The young man fell from the bed, and quickly rearranged his shirt – the only thing Daisy had tried to remove before he had started giving _her_ pleasure – as he stood on his feet, not sure how he was supposed to look at his… grandparents, while Daisy covered her naked breasts with the sheet, concentrating on her feet as she blushed. 

“Oh my God, I’m never going to unsee this!” Fitz whined. He was giving both Daisy and Deke his back, and yet, he still kept his eyes covered with his hand, as he could miraculously see something otherwise.

“And you… how could you do this to us? I mean… _with Daisy_? There are 3,6 billions of women out there, and you picked the only one who hates _me_? Me? Your own grandfather?” Fitz pointed a finger in Deke’s general direction, accusingly. He was still giving the “couple” his back, as he was scared that they would going at it again, or that their clothes would magically disappear right before his eyes. 

“I don’t think she really hates _you_ – more like, she hates your Nazi-like split personality?” Deke said, a bit scared – he had faced aliens and monsters and Krees and the worse humanity had to offer, and yet he was honestly terrified of his own grandparents. Especially Fitz.His cool determination and stoicism scared the hell out of him. For real. 

Like on cue, Fitz turned, and crossed his arms as he silently stared at Deke with a look that could kill. The young time-traveler bit his lips down, and nodded once, taking a step back, as to say, _message received, I’m going to keep my mouth shout from now on._

“C’mon Fitz, I think this is rather sweet. It’s a bit like in Romeo and Juliet!” Simmons squeaked, cheerfully.She was a scientist, she could be the most pragmatic person in the room, and yet, at heart, she was an honest to God romantic. 

(She blamed the hormones. She was heavily pregnant, after all. Pregnant women were allowed to be a little bit out of character if they wanted to.)

Daisy – who had rearranged her shirt under the sheet while the others had their backs turned – stood, looking at her “friends” like she wanted to _shake_ them -or maybe quake them. She wasn’t sure yet. 

“Okay, first…” She started, pointing an accusing finger in the couple’s direction, just to see they were still giving her their backs. She groaned. “This is getting ridiculous. **_We are fully clothed_**!” She screamed, exasperated (probably attracting the attention of anyone on base).

“Good,” Daisy licked her lips, breathing in and out, and pinched the bridge of her nose as to focus her attention. “Listen, you don’t have to worry, all right? Nothing happened.”

“But I thought….” Deke started, looking at her with those huge puppy dog eyes of his. 

Daisy groaned. “I mean, _that_ happened, obviously, but, it’s not like it’s some kind of tragic love affair, all right? We are just… having fun, unwinding, or, you know, whatever.” 

“ _Whatever?!”_ Fitz hissed, looking like a raging bull. “With my grandson? Over 3,7 billions of men and you picked _him_? My grandson?”

Daisy crossed her arms, and stared at Fitz with an expression that oozed sarcasm. “Oh, really? So you are worrying about Deke, now? Even if he is, and I think it’s verbatim… what did you say of him, again? Oh, yes. _Deke, our grandson? But he is the worse!”_

Deke pouted, and yet, it seemed that he was managing to actually _glare_ at his grandfather as well – he really had expressive eyes – like he was saying, _Seriously?_ _I’m really, really disappointed in you, grandpa._ He _adored_ Fitz, after all. As soon as Deke had learnt that the guy was his grandfather, Fitz had turned into, at least, his _third_ favorite person at SHIELD. 

(Daisy and Grandma still came before him, but at least Fitz wasn’t last any longer. Because _he had been_ last, for real.)

Besides, as Jemma kept saying, Deke _was_ smart. He wasn’t anything like them, but he had a sort instinct when it came to things; he saw problems, and with a little tinkering, he solved them. And, he was good at planning, at playing the long game. Did he know any and every rule of physic ever thought by humanity? Of course he didn’t – but it wasn’t his fault if he had grown up in a dystopian future where alien overlords barely allowed human to learn _to read_. 

“That’s….” Fitz stomped his feet as he was a child. “That’s not what I meant and you know it! And you, young man…” He pointed a finger at his offspring, and the time-traveler was getting more and more anxious with each passing second. “You could do so much better than her. She was a criminal, with a warrant for her arrest!”

“Fitz, at some point we’ve all been criminals with warrants for our arrest.” Jemma sighed, shaking her head. She rolled her eyes. Why were they so dense? Why were they even arguing? Her best friend was in a relationship with a member of her family – a _close member_ , even! They could become… relative! Real family! It was just great! 

(And even if Deke and Daisy broke up… what was wrong with that? They were adults. They could make their choices on their own, after all. But she couldn’t see that happen. Daisy was a goner. It was, like, adamant that they were some kind of star-crossed lovers.)

“Yes, but…” Fitz pouted – in a manner so similar to Deke that it took Daisy’s breath away . “But, what about the time continuum, uh? She is playing with _our life_ here! _Our future_!” He said, as it was a last resort and it was the only argument that made sense. 

“You did break the loop, so I’m not even sure if I still have a future to come back to…” Deke said, trying to see if he could have a saying in his own life – Fitz’s glare seemed to answer him no, with a capital “N” and probablyeven a couple of exclamation points.

“Still, I think that…”

“For God’s sake, Fitz, will you drop it?” Jemma exclaimed, exasperated, her voice so high that a couple of agents left their rooms to see what all the commotion was about. “Deke’s his ownman and he can make his own choices, and if he wants to be with Daisy, be a man too and deal with it!”

“But, Jemma….”

“Don’t.” She lifted her right index finger, stopping him for saying even just one more word. “We saved the planet- we… we saved _humanity_ and changed the future! No one thought we could make it, but we did… and if we managed such a feat, it means we can do _anything_.”

“Oh, you mean…” Fitz pouted. Again. Like it could help him having the last word with his wife. 

“Yes Fitz, I mean that if we saved the future, you and Daisy can learn to be civil with each other again, because I swear to you, we’re all _that close_ to shut you in a dark closet just to force you two to deal with each other like normal people do!”

After having screamed the last part, Jemma sighed, satisfied, a small smile gracing her lips. It was like she had finally lifted a huge weight from her shoulder – like, finally, she had been able to be fully honest with her husband and her friend, taking off her gloves. “Now, doesn’t it feel better that we all know where we stand, uh? Yes? Good. Then, let’s goFitz, and leave the kids to their fun!”

Fitz simply nodded, deciding to follow his wife without trying to defend himself. Or saying something at all. It was hard enough having the last word with Jemma, but having the last word with _a pregnant Jemma_ was impossible. 

As soon as the door closed, Deke smirked at Daisy, biting his lips. He really looked like a puppy dog, and she rolled her eyes at his childish enthusiasm. “We are not having sex after having your… grandparents see my breasts!”

Smiling slightly, Deke simply shrugged – like to tell her that he was all right with whatever she wanted, and it hit her.

He had _always_ been all right with whatever she wanted. She had been greedy and selfish. Since he had showed up in the past, Deke had given and given and given, and she had simply taken and taken and taken. And he hadn’t minded- at all. He had never complained, never asked her for more, not with words, at least.

But… he was still Fitz’s grandson. Which meant that, if he was anything like his grandfather, he didn’t need so many words to communicate. 

His eyes were enough. And his eyes, they said that he adored her, and that any time she told him it was just sex, that it didn’t mean anything, she was breaking him a little. 

Not that he would have ever admitted it at loud, though. He still had his pride, after all.

She felt guilty. For the first time since the beginning of their… affair, she felt honestly guilty.

“Do you want to leave the base and geta bite?” She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible; Deke again shrugged, but his smile was now wider, brighter. She rolled her eyes, putting her walls up a little bit. “It’s just… food. It’s not like it’s a _date_.” She spitted the last word almost as it was a curse, and yet she blushed when he nodded his consent and showed her the way out of his room – as she didn’t know it already, or was so hard to find her way out of a single room with _just a door_. 

They walked side by side, and she cleared her voice, and blushed as his fingers skimmed hers, tentatively, and he smiled at her – like he had finally gotten what he wanted. What he had dreamt of for so long.

Her walls were still up.But they were slowly coming undone.

And one day, they would all been all right. 


End file.
